Revenge
by DimeLindura
Summary: A.UYo había determinado que los magos sanadores sólo son capaces de sanar. Yo había admitido que son una existencia que no puede hacer nada por sí mismos. No pueden luchar si no confían en alguien, y porque son ese tipo de existencia, son explotados por otros. Siendo explotado repetidamente, he llegado a este punto, y para cuando me di cuenta de mi error, era demasiado tarde/ Harem


**Primera historia de mí autoría, espero hacerlo bien tehe~**

**No sean tan rudos conmigo plis~**

\- o -

Yo había determinado que los magos sanadores sólo son capaces de sanar. Yo había admitido que son una existencia que no puede hacer nada por sí mismos. No pueden luchar si no confían en alguien, y porque son ese tipo de existencia, son explotados por otros. Siendo explotado repetidamente, he llegado a este punto, y para cuando me di cuenta de mi error, ya era demasiado tarde. Mi vida había terminado. Por eso voy a empezar de nuevo. No puedo dejar que se sepa que he recuperado la memoria, así que seguí actuando de forma vaga, todo para ganar al final.

En las tierras más lejanas, hay un mundo desolado que sólo conoce el color negro. En ese lugar, estábamos encargados de subyugar al [Rey Demonio] el enemigo de la humanidad y la más fuerte existencia maligna conocida por el hombre. Tenía la apariencia de una mujer joven de cabello plateado y ojos de color de azul eléctrico. Llevaba un traje sugestivo negro, con sus alas negras de Ángel Caído.

\- ¡Malditos seres humanos!¿¡Estás tratando de tomar no sólo [La Tierra De La Muerte!]?¿¡Sino incluso nuestro último lugar de descanso!?.- grito llena de furia la Reina Demonio.

Su respiración era áspera, y en su piel blanca, había incontables cicatrices derramando sangre. Por otra parte, estaba la esperanza de la humanidad; El grupo más fuerte lleno de los mejores Héroes del mundo.

El Héroe Espadachín, Yuuto. Es un hombre rubio atractivo con un cuerpo delgado. Su arma es una espada decorada con joyas, la espada sagrada [Excalibur].

El Héroe Artillero, Sairaorg. Es un hombre grande de cabello castaño y ojos violeta que convierte su magia en balas y dispara con su arma. Su arma divina es el cañón de plata, [Dardan].

El Héroe Mágico, Rias. Ella es una muchacha hermosa con el cabello carmesí largo y los ojos azules. Además de ser un Héroe, es también una princesa y su arma es un bastón mágico hecho del árbol de la vida, el divino Yggdrasil .

Y, por último, estoy yo, el Héroe Sanador, Issei, bendecido con el poder [Twilight Healing]. Soy el único en el grupo de los Héroes que no tiene ningún equipo porque sólo uso mis manos desnudas.

\- Sairaorg, sigue disparando al [Rey Demonio] y asegúrate de que no tenga tiempo para descansar, yo voy a cargar un fuerte hechizo durante ese tiempo.-

\- Sí, déjamelo a mí.-

Sin parar, Sairaorg sigue disparando balas mágicas. El poder de fuego de un Héroe es igual a la magia de [Rango 5, el límite de lo que los humanos pueden alcanzar, y además, el fuego rápido es posible. Cada bala que dispara va en un curso diferente que él elige, haciendo al [Rey Demonio] chasquear su lengua en molestia. A pesar de que intenta evitar las balas volando, estas cambian de dirección para bloquear su ruta de escape, golpeándola al final. Aprovechando la situación, Rias comienza a cantar y aumentar su mana.

\- Gracias por esperar, [Rango 7] de magia, [Mjolnir].- Rias disparó su magia especial, y un círculo mágico con un diámetro de unos pocos metros, compuesto de 5 capas apareció.

[Rango 7, Mjolnir, es una magia que está a dos rangos por encima del límite de lo que los humanos normales pueden usar, y se limita a los Héroes solamente. Desde el cielo, los rayos caen directamente sobre el suelo. El plasma de altísimo voltaje que caía continuamente parecía un pilar de luz que descendía del cielo. Al ver esto, el [Rey Demonio] renuncia por completo a evadir y pone todo en mantener la barrera que lo está recibiendo.

\- Yuuto, puedo pedirte el ataque final, ¿Verdad?.- pregunto Rias sin mostrar signos de cansancio.

\- Yo me encargo, la espada divina [Excalibur] se ha llenado de luz. ¡Yo seré el único que la matará!.-

Después de escuchar las palabras de Rias, Yuuto comienza a correr hacia el [Rey Demonio]. [Excalibur] brilla en una luz blanca después de convertir sus sagradas intenciones en poder. Yuuto creía que el [Rey Demonio] que está usando todo su poder para mantener la barrera contra Mjolnir no podría hacer nada en su contra, y simplemente sería atrapado por su espada. Sin embargo… la expresión del [Rey Demonio] se vuelve sombría mientras ella abre su boca.

\- ¡No me subestimes!.-

Después de decir esto, las alas del [Rey Demonio] se extendieron, soltando plumas de sus alas. Entonces, cada pluma se convirtió en un [Ángel Caído, pululando el área. Todos los [Ángeles Caídos] comenzaron a atacar a Yuuto, y Sairaorg inmediatamente comienza a dispararles para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, como se esperaba de las copias del [Rey Demonio, evitan repetidamente las balas, e incluso si son golpeados, no caen de un solo golpe. El espadachín desesperadamente trata de sacudir a los [Ángeles Caídos, pero cada vez que usa su espada, su brillo pierde fuerza, hasta que finalmente, su espada se quedó atascada en uno de ellos. En ese momento, fue cortado por ambos lados y mientras derramaba sangre, decidió retirarse. Y no era sólo eso, el [Rey Demonio] comenzó a mezclar el Mjolnir con una luz negra, mezclando su propia magia para tomar directamente el control de ella.

\- ¡Humanos!¡¡Este es el poder del Rey Demonio!!.- grito ella aumentando su poder.

El relámpago del hechizo Mjolnir se vuelve totalmente negro y luego vuelve a subir al cielo, para a caer posteriormente. Sin embargo, esta vez, estaba dirigido al Héroe Mágico y al Héroe Artillero. El [Rey Demonio] no sólo se había librado de la magia, sino que la tomó como suya.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaa!.-

\- ¡Ahhhh!.-

Rias, que tiene alta resistencia mágica está en una condición severa y Sairaorg fue quemado casi a muerte. A pesar de que estábamos a un paso de derrotarlo, el [Rey Demonio] contraatacó y el grupo Héroes fue puesto en una situación catastrófica. El único sin heridas soy yo, el Héroe Sanador.

\- ¡Oi! Imbécil, date prisa y sananos. Ya he utilizado mi elixir y ya que sólo puedes curar, ¡Date prisa y hazlo!.- grito Yuuto enojado.

Yuuto me está mirando y gritando, pero lo ignoro. El Héroe Espadachín tiene rabia escrita en su cara y me gritó una vez más.

\- ¡No me ignores!, solo te dejo vivir para curarnos.-

Aunque ambos somos Héroes, Yuuto siempre me menospreciaba, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Para empezar, los Héroes son fuertes, casi nunca necesitan ser curados. Y encima de eso, hay un artículo valioso llamado [Elixir] que puede curar cualquier cosa menos las partes perdidas. Aunque es un artículo muy valioso y raro, porque es para el grupo de los Héroes, se ha recopilado de todo el mundo para ser dado como tributo. El Héroe Sanador sólo puede usar la magia sanadora, así que siempre y cuando tengan un elixir, ni siquiera me necesitan. Sin embargo, estoy allí como una reserva para que si alguna vez se les agota, puedan recurrir a mí.

\- ¡Oi!, ¿Estás escuchando? ¡Tú basura! ¿Tu cerebro se atrofio después de tomar demasiadas drogas?.-

Al oír la palabra droga, no puedo evitar reírme de mí mismo, si, yo era un drogadicto severo. [Twilight Healing] es un tipo de magia que devuelve a la persona a un estado normal, pero tiene un defecto fatal. Si no sabe cuál es el estado normal de esa persona, no puede usarlo. Cada persona tiene un "estado normal" diferente y también necesita reproducir las experiencias que ese cuerpo a pasado para usarlo.

Por lo tanto, esta magia hace que el usuario experimente todo lo que el cuerpo de la otra persona ha pasado en un segundo, haciendo que el usuario sea capaz de entender a la otra persona. El dolor que va más allá de lo que usted puede imaginar, y el miedo del dolor de otra persona que inunda adentro a usted. Normalmente nadie sería capaz de soportarlo. A decir verdad, realmente no quería usar este poder y una vez hui para no usarlo. [N/a. En otras palabras, esta magia lo hace pasar por la vida de otras personas, para luego pueda curarlas].

Sin embargo, finalmente me pillaron, y me drogaron, para perder los sentimientos de dolor o miedo. Después de eso, me volví adicto y usé la magia sanadora felizmente para poder obtener más drogas. Mi cordura había desaparecido y me había convertido en un animal de granja. La cuestión es que los magos sanadores no son capaces de curarse a sí mismos, y nadie se preocupó ni siquiera después de que yo estuviera en ese estado, olvidándome de quién era yo, haciéndome incapaz de darme cuenta de que me estaba quebrando. Yo era sólo otra persona que tenía un poder que podrían aprovechar.

\- ¿Quién curaría a alguien como tú? Vayan a morir escorias.-

\- Tú… ¿Recuperaste tu conciencia?.- El Héroe Espadachín levantó un grito de sorpresa después de decir eso.

Pero fue una respuesta obvia, porque aunque he estado con este tipo durante 3 años, cuando lo conocí, ya estaba roto. En ese momento, yo era como una muñeca que simplemente siguió todas las órdenes de todos los demás. Sin embargo, hace dos meses, finalmente conseguí la habilidad para resistir las drogas y pude volver a ser consciente de mí mismo. Además de eso, me di cuenta de que mi habilidad en la magia sanadora había subido lo suficiente hasta el punto de poder curarme a mí mismo.

Mientras que constantemente curaba mi cuerpo drogado y roto, actué tímido para que nadie se diera cuenta de que mis sentidos se habían recuperado y continúe afilando mi arma secreta. Hoy, justo este día, correré directamente al [Rey Demonio] y la mataré. Si puedo vencer aquí, entonces puedo conseguir 'eso'.

-¡Tonto, no tienes medios para atacarla! ¿Deseas morir?.-

Mientras ignoraba las palabras de Yuuto, corrí directamente hacia el [Rey Demonio]. Varios [Ángeles Caídos] se interponen en mi camino, pero no hay necesidad de temer.

\- Lento.- digo con indiferencia.

Mientras evito los ataques de los Ángeles Caídos por una diferencia mínima, corro más allá de ellos. Lo que lo hizo posible fue puramente porque usé las artes marciales y corrí a través de ellas con el método más eficiente. Como un mago sanador, he experimentado muchas vidas y experiencias de la gente, dejándome recrear lo que podrían hacer. Y dentro de las innumerables cantidades de pacientes que he curado, maestros de artes marciales también han sido algunos de ellos. Los efectos secundarios de la magia sanadora no son sólo traumas, sino también experiencias que pueden darme poder. Mis movimientos probablemente superan a los de Yuuto, esto es lo que yo llamo…

\- [Imitation Heal].-

Cuando volví a mis sentidos, realmente me sorprendí, después de todo, había tanto conocimiento de diferentes habilidades de diferentes personas dentro de mí. Muchos eran expertos en la lucha, muchos eran sabios, y todo su conocimiento estaba dentro de mí. Después de ver lo rápido que era, los [Ángeles Caídos] comenzaron a acumular luz oscura. [Fortalecimiento Mágico]. Los [Ángeles Caídos] aumentan de velocidad y todos vienen a mí al mismo tiempo desde los cuatro lados. Al ver eso, chasquee en mi lengua. Incluso si tomé las mejores acciones, como soy ahora, no puedo evitar ser golpeado. No importa lo que hago, es físicamente imposible. En la situación actual, estoy básicamente en un jaque mate. Por lo tanto, no tengo más remedio que levantar mi poder.

\- [Transformation Heal].-

Normalmente, la magia sanadora revierte su apariencia a lo que su antiguo cuerpo parecía, pero pensé que probablemente podría cambiarlo en algo que no era su cuerpo anterior, sino en algo diferente.

Utilicé esta [Transformation Heal] para reescribir mi cuerpo en uno que era adecuado para el combate. Y con esto, aunque antes era imposible para mí, con mi nuevo cuerpo evito el ataque y obtengo un poder cercano al [Rey Demonio].

\- Como se esperaba de los familiares del [Rey Demonio, son bastante persistentes.-

Incluso aunque logro esquivarlos, parece que los [Ángeles Caídos] todavía no se dan por vencidos. Y entonces, se reúnen en un lugar y se combinan en uno. Aunque no ha conseguido ser más grande, se ha vuelto extremadamente más poderoso y se puede sentir una presión aplastante de ello.

El [Ángel Caído] comienza a levantarse en el aire, y luego comenzó a zambullirse hacia mí mientras lanzaba un puño. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de temer. Agarré el brazo que el me lanzó y…

\- [Deterioration Heal].-

Si la magia sanadora puede revertirte a un estado normal, entonces pensé que deteriorarlos también es posible.

Las existencias vivientes son terriblemente frágiles, todo lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente separar la médula espinal y el cerebro y se romperán. Y así, para eso utilizo [Deterioration Heal]. Pero la parte aterradora de la magia sanadora es que puede ignorar toda resistencia, lo que significa que es imposible hacer algo al respecto.

Los seres vivos instintivamente aceptan la magia sanadora, que automáticamente atraviesa todas las resistencias que tienen. Mientras veo caer el [Ángel Caído, veo al [Rey Demonio] en el fondo mirarme y gritar de miedo.

\- ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?.-

\- Me llamo Issei, sólo un mago sanador ordinario.-

La magia sanadora no se limita solamente a curar a la gente. En el momento en que me di cuenta de eso, mi entorno se volvió más brillante.

La capacidad de usar algo del conocimiento de alguien que he curado, [Imitation Heal].

La capacidad de cambiar mi forma física a lo que deseo, [Transformation Heal].

La capacidad de causar muerte instantánea a algo, [Deterioration Heal].

Si tuviera estos poderes hace 4 años, ¿Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que viví hasta hoy? Hacer que esta ilusión se haga realidad es mi propósito al venir aquí. El [Rey Demonio] comienza a disparar innumerables proyectiles negros sobre mí, pero es en vano.

Usando el conocimiento que he obtenido de la curación de los sabios, leí a través de esa magia, veo el poder, la velocidad, la trayectoria y todo. Luego utilizo mi conocimiento de los artistas marciales combinado con mi cuerpo fortalecido para que pueda calcular dónde debería moverme para evitar los golpes.

Mientras pueda tocarla, es mi victoria. Moviéndome a través de las brechas de las balas mágicas, me acerco al [Rey Demonio] y la toco. Ahora todo lo que queda es usar mi magia.

\- Ya veo, así que aquí es donde mi vida termina... Me siento frustrada... No pude proteger nada...- El [Rey Demonio] comienza a tener una expresión llorosa pero sonriente.

Cuando miro esa cara, siento una sensación extrema de culpabilidad, pero no puedo parar, tengo un objetivo que debo completar.

\- [Deterioration Heal].-

Incluso el [Rey Demonio] está indefenso en contra de mi [Deterioration Heal]. Ella empieza lentamente a romperse y a desmoronarse.

\- No te preocupes por eso, de todos modos volverá a empezar pronto.-

Mientras murmuro eso, agarro el corazón del [Rey Demonio] de su cuerpo, una joya roja carmesí. Esto es exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

\- Buen trabajo, Ise. Mi padre, no, el Rey seguramente estará complacido con usted también. Por cierto, esa gema parece ser una joya muy peligrosa con una terrible maldición en ella, así que creo que sería mejor si yo, el Héroe Mágico se encarga de ella.-

Después de recuperarse de sus heridas con un [Elixir, Rias me está hablando mientras sonríe. Siento náuseas. Ella nunca ha sonreído mientras hablaba conmigo, y siempre me miraba como si fuera un sucio perro.

Cuando desperté mis poderes como Héroe, ella fue la cabecilla del grupo que me arrastró fuera de mi aldea, me atrapó mientras huía, me drogó y me quitó mí libertad.

\- La [Piedra Filosofal].- Tan pronto como dije ese nombre, el rostro de Rias se acaloró.

\- Es por eso que ustedes querían matar al [Rey Demonio, ¿Verdad? Para ganar esto, decidiste exterminar a la raza demoníaca. Un objeto mágico que aumenta explosivamente cualquier hechizo mágico, el mayor objeto mágico de la existencia. Mientras tengas esto, podrías incluso usar magia prohibida.- le digo mirándola a los ojos.

La razón por la que sé todo esto es porque he curado a Rias una vez, en otras palabras, sé exactamente lo que ella pensaba y quería.

Originalmente, hay dos tipos de monstruos. Los monstruos que fueron controlados por la raza demoníaca y el [Rey Demonio] y los monstruos que aparecen naturalmente que son todos violentos. Todos ellos trabajaron bien juntos con la raza demoníaca y el [Rey Demonio].

Sin embargo, hace 10 años, el Reino de repente fue atacado por fuertes monstruos que estaban liderados por la raza demoníaca. Todo el mundo comenzó a pensar que para proteger a la humanidad, teníamos que erradicar la raza demoniaca. Pero a decir verdad, tal cosa nunca sucedió.

Para tomar el corazón del [Rey Demonio, necesitas dinero, tropas y una razón para luchar. Los diez años que pasaron en guerra eran innecesarios.

\- Oh, eres muy conocedor. No tenía ni idea de que ese nombre fue puesto en el corazón del [Rey Demonio].-

\- Sí, estoy muy bien informado. También sé que ustedes sostienen una ilusión muda de tratar de conquistar el mundo usando magia prohibida con esto.-

Por un momento, el rostro de Rias está lleno de odio hacia mí. Pero al momento siguiente, tenía la cara de una princesa sonriente.

\- Bueno, no entiendo lo que estás diciendo.-

\- ¿Eso es así? Entonces voy a usar esto por mi propio bien.-

Sólo por este momento, fingí seguir siendo tacaño y roto. Todo con el fin de superar a Rias al final.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas a hacer?.-

\- Usando la [Piedra Filosofal, voy a usar la magia sanadora, ya que hay algo que desesperadamente quiero arreglar.-

Sí, algo que está roto y no se puede lograr usando el sentido común. Algo que realmente deseo, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.-

\- Voy a usar la magia sanadora en este mundo podrido, y empezar de nuevo antes de conocerte, hace cuatro años.-

Normalmente, no sería capaz de usar una magia de sanación a gran escala en el mundo, pero mientras tenga esto, puedo hacerlo.

-¡Es inútil!, no hay forma de que puedas hacer eso. Eh incluso si fueras capaz de hacer eso, tus recuerdos desaparecerían para que cometas el mismo error de nuevo.- intento persuadirme en tono algo desesperado.

\- Sí, eso puede ser cierto.-

Después de escuchar mis palabras, Rias tiene un rostro aliviado.

\- En ese caso, no hagas una cosa tan inútil. Si simplemente me das esa roca, una vida feliz te estará esperando. La Familia Real se asegurará de ello.-

Después de sonreírme, ella alarga la mano, sus ojos diciendo que le entregue la [Piedra Filosofal]. Esta idiota, no hay manera de que yo acepte eso.

\- Por supuesto que hay una posibilidad de que podría olvidar todo y podría repetir todo. Normalmente, eso sucedería. Sin embargo, definitivamente me aseguraré de que eso no ocurra, nunca olvidaré este dolor por el que he pasado.-

La desesperación y el sufrimiento que pasé cuando no tenía conciencia y el dolor después de haber recuperado mis sentidos, estos sentimientos y recuerdos han sido grabados profundamente en mi alma.

Tengo la sensación de que esas emociones nunca serán olvidadas, no importa cuánto tiempo retroceda. El nuevo yo definitivamente será capaz de encontrar el potencial en la magia sanadora y pueda comenzar de nuevo.

\- ¿¡De verdad planeas hacerlo!?.-

\- Te veo luego, princesa, cuando empiece de nuevo y te encuentre, me aseguraré de arrebatarte todo.-

\- ¡Detente!.-

Rias se da cuenta de que estoy hablando en serio y me señala con su bastón. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde, ya he cargado mi maná hasta el máximo, ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es usarlo. De la [Piedra Filosofal, brota una deslumbrante luz roja.

\- [Recovery Heal].-

He utilizado la magia sanadora en este mundo podrido y lentamente está volviendo a la forma en que lo quiero, y como si los cuatro años nunca sucedieron, he vuelto a ese día. La próxima vez, lo haré mejor, estoy seguro de que seré capaz de hacerlo, incluso si todos mis recuerdos desaparecen, este dolor grabado en mi corazón seguramente será capaz de hacerme recordarlo todo.

Lo juro...

\- o -

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden regalarme su voto y un comentario...~**

**También pueden encontrar esta historia en mi cuenta de Wattpad: @Una_Bibliotecaria95 **


End file.
